


A History in Kisses

by eternalbreath



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalbreath/pseuds/eternalbreath





	A History in Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/gifts).



Their first kiss is on Bikanel.

Under the stars, in the chilly, desert night air, the wistful note in Nooj's voice for peace he had never been able to catch makes her brave. She slides in close, the light from their camp a few feet away catching in his glasses. His eyes are curious, and when she kisses him, his lips are chapped from too much sun, just like hers. It's awkward and she thinks she's made a mistake, misread his sidelong looks, but then his mouth opens and his palm cups her cheek. His eyes never leave hers, as the wind whips sand around them in the dark as their mouths move.

She doesn't know if their second kiss is real.

She dreams about it. There is always a bright flash of light across her eyelids, the steady, burning pressure of gunfire and sticky warmth on her hands. She wakes up night after night, with the memory of almost dying. She doesn't know whether the anguished cry she hears in her dreams is her own voice, nor if the warmth on her lips and cheeks comes from familiar lips of someone else or her own tears. She thinks she doesn't want to know.

Their third kiss is in Luca.

She's leaving with Yuna, and it's the right thing to do. He has a speech to give, people to rally with his presence, and yet he tugs her close with Baralai and Gippal staring in awe, presses them together with a chilly touch at her back and a warm one at her neck and kisses her, urging her mouth open, not asking, but telling, over and over again with the sweep of his tongue and the grip of his hands.

He walks away with no words, she touches her lips, and thinks it feels like flying.


End file.
